Another moment in your eyes
by DelphineAngua
Summary: At least I think it's a music-drabble… I read Tilias and tried one on my own. I'll write my own fanfic about this. Well, Arwen and Eowyn ride out. You can't ride very well in a dress, so they're both wearing some of Faramir's clothes (better don't ask why, it was just an inspiration) Someone shoots at Arwen, thinking she's Faramir. Eowyn notices in time and jumps...


At least I think it's a music-drabble…

I read Tilias and tried one on my own.

I'll write my own fanfic about this. Well, Arwen and Eowyn ride out. You can't ride very well in a dress, so they're both wearing some of Faramir's clothes (better don't ask why, it was just an inspiration)

Someone shoots at Arwen, thinking she's Faramir. Eowyn notices in time and jumps...

_01: Freak on a leash von Korn (mit Evanescence)_

The horses ran side by side. Arwen laughed. It was cold outside and Eowyn was happy she had Faramir's cloak. Suddenly, Windfola got nervose. The Princess of Ithilien tried to calm her horse. She turned around. In the distance, there was a dark shape. It lifted it's arms to raise a...

bow. The arrow was pointed directly at Arwen's back.

The shape let go off the bowstring. The arrow pierced the air.

Seconds became hours, hours became lives.

_NO! Not Arwen!_

Eowyn forced her horse to rear up. And then, she jumped.

_02: Requiem for a Dream aus dem gleichnamigen Film_

Arwen fell hard onto the ground. She jumped on her feet and turned around.

Eowyn lay there, with an arrow in her side. "NO!" Arwen knelt beside her friend.

_What grace is given me, let it pass to her. Let her be spared. Save her."_

The elvish never left you. She took a deep breath. _Valar, give me strength. Don't let her die! I'm two thousand years old! She shouldn't have sacrificed herself for me!_

Arwen forced herself to stay calm. There was only one thing to do.

_„Die noch nicht Geborenen und die Toten existieren allein in unseren realen Vergangenheiten und in unseren virtuellen Vergangenheiten. Diese beiden Vergangenheiten laufen ab jetzt v- förmig auseinander." _(Der Wolkenatlas, David Mitchell)

_03: My Immortal von Evanescence_

Faramir stared at Arwen. He couldn't believe it. "No" he whispered.

The Queen of Gondor looked at him. "I owe her my life. The arrow would have pierced my heart straightaway."

_No. I can't believe it. Not Eowyn. Please, not her._

Arwen Undomiel spoke again. "Mylord, this hasn't been bound to Eowyn."

He stared at her. _No, for you._

"They thought I was you."

_It was all a misstake._

"They wanted to kill you."

_NO! Eowyn died. I should have died. I want to die!_

Arwen agitated him. "She's still alive! Eowyn isn't dead!"

_04: Skellig by Lorena McKennitt_

They sat there quiet. There was nothing to say. Eowyn hardly breathed. Faramir's heart was torn of grieve.

_What else do you want to take, Valar? How can you be so cruel?_

Without a single word, Arwen laid her arms around him. He started to cry. For his Parents. For Eowyn. For Boromir. For everything he had lost.

For a second, an image appearedin front of him. He sat there, with his mother, who had died so long ago.

She held him and solaced him.

It felt like Arwen now.

"Eowyn wil live." Finduilas of Amroth whispered.

_05: Lucy von Skillet_

"Your wife is pregnant. Or maybe she was." Ioreth didn't sound pitiful. She had seen so many deaths.

_Please let her live!_

Faramir buried his face in his hands. Eowyn still didn't wake up. She had been in the Houses of Healing for five days and she didn't wake up.

_Let her live! It's my fault! Let me die, but let her live!_

He saw her in his mind, when they went on a ride. Her horse was faster than his, and her long, fair hair was streaming past her when she galopped away.

_No! It's all a misstake! Let her live! Let our child live!_

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't wipe it off.

_06: Winter Wolf von Amy F. Bernon_

„You have a son, my lord." Ioreth passed the mall bundle to Faramir. He took it carefully, just like he was afraid to damage it.

Eowyn laughed. "I don't think you'll kill him by looking at him."

He wiped away some of the blanket. His son was ... wonderful. He had Eowyn's eyes, a wonderful sealike blue, and the same face like his own. There were ownly a few hanks of black hair on his head.

Eowyn looked up to him. "Let's call him Elboron." she suggested.

Faramir nodded. And then, he had a stretch and hugged his son and his wife in one.

_I want this to keep on forever..._


End file.
